


Safety In the Shadows

by Ladymolly12



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymolly12/pseuds/Ladymolly12
Summary: Harry is sent back to the Dursley's again, however, this time the beatings he receives are worse than ever. Unbeknownst to him Voldemort has changed his plans for his nemesis. Eventual HP/TMR slash.





	1. Beaten and Abused.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Comments always welcome.

With a sigh Harry wiped the back of his hand off his sweat ridden face. Damn the heat. He was only half way through weeding the garden, and his sweaty, blood stained t-shirt was already sticking to his back. Scars and bruises from the lashings he'd received over the years littered his back, most of which were fresh.

Stretching out his shoulders and back, Harry couldn't stifle the cry that came from his mouth as a sharp searing pain shot through his side. He presumed a few of his ribs were broken after Dudley and his gang had used him as a punching bag the night before.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, he continued on with the long list of chores his uncle had given him that morning. He knew he was going to get all his chores done before his relatives returned at half six, after all he never did. And more than likely never would. They always returned just as he was on his last chore but they thoroughly enjoyed it, giving them a chance to punish and starve him, not that they ever treated him any other way.

As Harry was just about to set the plates for dinner, he heard the rumble of his uncle's car in the drive preceded by the slamming of car doors.

"Hurry up and get the dinner on the table boy." Vernon drawled as he entered the house, closely followed by Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

Harry made to set three plates on the table only to have Dudley stick his foot out and trip him up. With the clink of plates smashing, Harry face planted into the table, whacking his head off the wooden leg.

"You clumsy boy." Petunia shrieked "You can't even manage to carry plates without breaking them, you worthless brat."

Harry's vision blurred and the room spun as he slowly sat up amidst the mess. He knew what was going to happen. And happen it did.

"Clean up the mess, boy, and no food for you tonight, you freak" his uncle roared and sent Harry sprawling with a kick to his side.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied rubbing his blood coated hands into his trousers in an attempt to stem the blood flow, but to no avail.

Harry set to work clearing away the shards as quickly as he could before darting off to his cupboard out of his uncles way. Wrapping his t-shirt around his wounds, he tied tied it in place in an effort to keep his open wounds clean

Later that evening saw Harry dozing off atop his yellowed mattress only to be rudely awoken by Vernon yelling at him again in his usual drawl.

Knowing the man was in a bad mood, he braced himself for the pain that was sure to set in. He was yanked up by the scruff of his neck and flung to the floor in a careless manner before being kicked in the ribs. Letting t out a small moan, he curled up in a ball doing his best to protect his head. His uncle rained down more punches and kicks until Harry lost consciousness. Grinning, he picked Harry up and flung him into the cupboard, his head slamming into the wall before he fell in a crumpled heap.

****

Tom leaned back in his chair sipping on his coffee as he watched Severus agitatedly running a hand through his matted hair.

Getting fed up with Severus, he asked "What's bothering you, Severus?"

Placing his coffee down, he watched as the man stopped in front of him. Tom knew his Death Eaters only too well and could tell exactly when something was up. That was one of his talents he thoroughly enjoyed

"My Lord….after your fall, and L-Lily's death, Dumbledore made me make a vow to protect Potter." After the words tumbled unbidden out of his mouth Severus took a step backwards noticing the sudden change in demeanor of his lord.

Tom slammed his fist down on the table almost spilling his coffee in the process " How could you betray me, Severus and go to Dumbledore, of all people."

Severus gulped and waited for Tom to continue. "For all these years I trusted you, Severus and this is what you do."

Severus went to grab his wand out of his robes only to blurt out. "But Potter's your horcrux, My Lord." before he could stop himself.

Tom froze momentarily. Severus had to be telling the truth since there was no other way he'd know about his horcruxes. Pondering over it for a few minutes he decided he could trust Severus. After all Severus always told the truth.

This new addition added to his growing number of problems since he couldn't just kill the teen now like he'd tried to do when he was a baby.

Tom mused over his ideas of what he was going to do with Potter. He couldn't leave his horcrux out in the open unprotected where Dumbledore could get to him. It wasn't safe.

A few minutes later he was dragged out of his thoughts by Severus clearing his throat nervously, eyeing Tom's wand with trepidation. Damnit. He'd spoken all that out loud.

"What Severus?" Tom snapped.

"It could be prudent, my lord, to...keep the boy….here my lord." Severus cringed while Tom looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, Tom jumped up knocking the chair he'd been sitting on over in the process. "Good idea Severus, let's do that." Regaining his lordly presence, he retrieved his chair, sitting back down on it with an almost regal grace.

Severus eyed Tom curiously for a few moments wondering if his lord had just lost it.

"You're dismissed now, Severus, I've got some work to do." And with that Severus swept from the room, leaving Tom alone.

Sighing, Tom searched for the connection between their minds and when he felt it he entered with little resistance. Tom was met by a bunch of memories, through which he began to watch Potter's life go by before his eyes in a blur of colours and words.

Pulling slowly out of Harry's mind, he was shocked by everything he'd just seen. Dumbledore had a lot to pay for, allowing Harry to return to the Dursley's year after year and treating him the way they did. His horcrux had already been through a lot in his life so far and he wouldn't let harry suffer anything like that again.

A sudden urge to protect and look after Harry In his manor welled up inside him. After all their childhoods were similar and he wanted to show Harry what it's like to have someone who truly cares about you.

He was beginning to really look forward to his new life with Harry, only if he would let him that is. He simply did not know if he would ever be forgiven for his actions, but he'd certainly wait and see.


	2. Unusual Rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Enjoy, and please leave a review

Standing in front of his Death Eaters; Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus, he chose the best way to approach the subject of rescuing his Horcrux. "I will require your backup on this plan of mine, you probably won't agree with it, but trust me I know what I'm doing." He watched as he was met with curious expressions.

"What is the plan, my Lord" Severus asked trying to guess what his lord could possibly need help with.

Tom regarded his Death Eaters with a look they knew better than to go against. "It's Harry Potter, after considering it for a while I've decided I'm going to sway the boy to our side."

"But my Lord, he is deep in Dumbledore's pocket." Lucius interrupted, fearing for his lords sanity.

Glaring at the man Tom snapped. "Harry is living with his muggle relatives because of Dumbledore. Don't question my decision, the boy has become very important to me."

After ensuring his Death Eaters knew the situation and had agreed to join him rescuing Harry, he returned to his private quarters to plan his interaction with the Dursley's

Tom and his three Death Eaters apparated to Little Whinging and made their way to Privet Drive. Counting down the houses, Tom stopped outside number four and glanced around. He laughed to himself, there was only one ward surrounding the house - anti magic. Dumbledore really doesn't know how to protect anybody especially not the Boy Who Lived, Tom thought to himself making a mental note to deal with Dumbledore later.

Severus rapped his knuckles against the front door and stepped back falling into line with the others. A few seconds later the sound of shouting could be heard and the door opened revealing what looked like an ugly walrus to Tom.

"What are you doing here you freaks?" The man roared, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Moving closer to the walrus Tom spoke "We're here to see Harry Potter. We believe he lives here."

"I don't know who you're talking about but he certainly doesn't live here." Vernon went to close the door only to have Tom slot his foot in the gap. Sliding his wand out from his sleeve he pointed it straight at the man's face, threatening him.

With a gulp Vernon cowered against the wall allowing the four wizards to enter. "Take the freak. He's in the cupboard under the stairs."

As they made their way through the hall Lucius muttered a spell stupefying the Dursley's. The house gave no indication there was another boy under the roof, only a giant peachy whale who they could only assume was Potter's cousin.

With the mutter of a spell the door of the cupboard burst open and they slowly entered. The stale, metallic tang of blood hung in the air. In the corner they found Harry in a crumpled heap on what looked like a cot mattress with a few blood littered, musty sheets covering him. Beside the mattress rested Hedwig's cage behind a chest of drawers.

Turning the boy onto his back, Harry cracked open an eyelid before quickly closing it, with no strength to move even slightly. Having seen the boy's memories Tom couldn't stop himself from gasping. Harry lay limp, barely conscious with blood and bruises carpeting his whole body.

Casting a quick diagnostic spell they found Harry had several broken bones, internal bleeding and bruising on most of his body.

Tom did his level best to keep his cool and not kill the Dursley's there and then even though he was tempted. Lifting Harry bridal style he waited as Severus gathered the teen's few belongings and Lucius grabbed the cage.

With a faint pop Tom apparated back to his manor, the others following suit. Placing Harry on the bed, he stepped back allowing Severus and Bella to heal him.

Stepping back from Harry's bedside Severus spoke. "Potters physical injuries are healing well but his mental state is not yet known and probably not too stable my Lord." He handed Tom a list of all the injuries Harry's ever had, which was much longer than that for an average teen.

Tom got gradually paler as he read through the seven pages. There was simply too many injuries there for his liking.

It all began at the age of two with a broken arm and severe malnutrition which continued throughout the seven pages lessening slightly during Hogwarts and his time with the Weasley's. Setting the parchment on the bedside table he retreated to watching Severus bandage Harry's wrist and ankle.

After Bella proffered both Harry's arm and foot on a cushion they headed down to the large dining hall used for the more formal meetings. As the others slunk into their chairs, Lucius straightened up primly.

"It was an honour My Lord to-"

"You have muggle house dust in your hair Lucius." Tom conjured a fruit platter and speared a piece of melon on a fork and observed it casually as he spoke.

Anxiously lucius brought a hand to his hair and rubbed it a few times. At that precise moment Bella started laughing hysterically. Tom smirked at Severus who let a sly grin twist his features.

Tom watched as Harry's eyes opened a crack before closing again. Unsure of how much a response he'd get or if he'd even get one at all he started talking gently to him.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling dear?" Getting no response Tom continued hoping Harry could at least comprehend what he was saying. "You're safe here in Riddle Manor. I'm not going to hurt you and neither will anyone else, I'll make sure of it."

Placing a hand on top of Harry's uninjured left hand he gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze and let go. As if in response Harry's fingers repeatedly hit the bed before stopping completely.

Tom observed Harry silently for a few moments, curbing his anger of Dumbledore and the Dursley's. He'd deal with them at some point and ensure they pay for the wounds both physically and mentally they were responsible for.

"As soon you're able, my dear, I'll give you a tour of this manor in which you will continue living in. I'll leave you now to rest and I'll be back to check on you later."

And with that Tom left the room, almost tripping over Severus in the the process who was crouched behind the door listening in.

Tom sent sent a cold glare at Severus who merely smirked in response annoying Tom even more although he did his best not to show it.

Later that night In the sitting room Tom and Severus discussed Harry's mental state and how they'd go about treating him. It was going to take a while but Tom was prepared to do all it takes to help Harry.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Please read and review.

If you didn't know any better you'd have thought Tom glued to the spot. For the last week Tom hasn't budged from his spot by Harry's side. He's kept constant vigil, only moving when absolutely necessary and never gone longer than a few minutes. Over the course of the week

he had made regular trips into Harry's mind, sifting through the years of abuse suffered by the raven haired teen. There had been little improvement in Harry's mental state, and Tom could only imagine the journey ahead of them. With his physical injuries having healed considerably well the bandages were removed.

Much to Tom's shock Harry began to stir and open his emerald orbs. For a few moments Harry's eyes swiveled about the room before realizing he wasn't alone, the blurred outline of a robed figure sat by his bedside hands clasped together in his lap. Harry did his level best to focus on the figure but with no success, his vision remained blurry. Slowly but surely his memories came back to him and he remembered where he was - Riddle Manor with Tom Riddle, well that's what he'd been told.

Placing a hand on either side of him, Harry slowly pushed himself up. He didn't get very far when the room began to spin and he felt strong arms encase him as Tom lifted the underweight teen onto his lap. Harry had gained a considerable amount of weight in the past week since arriving at the manor but still didn't weigh enough for a normal boy his age.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Tom spoke softly trying not to put the teen under any unnecessary stress. Automatically Harry tensed and tried to give a verbal response, but when no sound came out of his mouth, he simply nodded.

Looking up at the man holding him, he realized exactly who he was. Voldemort. The Dark Lord.

Tom, noticing the boys' expression gauged his unasked question and spoke.

"As you may have noticed, I am Voldemort but things have changed since I last met you and I am not going to kill you now. You will live here in my manor and I'm going to look after you. I promise." At this Harry looked visibly calmer and seemed to relax a little.

Noticing Harry's sudden change in demeanor he asked, "You must be hungry, would you like some soup, dear?" Harry looked at Tom warily for any sign it was a trick. He'd been tricked many times in the past and wasn't going to give anybody the satisfaction of it again especially not the Dark Lord. Deciding it wasn't, he quickly nodded.

Tom summoned a house elf and ordered chicken soup for Harry along with a drink for both of them. A few seconds later the house elf returned balancing a tray on which rested the soup, a glass of water, and a mug of tea.

Tom passed the soup to Harry which he took in his shaky but stable hands and placed the bowl on his lap.

Bringing his gaze back to Harry a few minutes later, he was met with a pitiful sight. Harry was struggling to lift a spoonful of soup and when he did so the spoon shook so much he quickly placed it back in the bowl. Tom watched him try a few times until he couldn't bear it any longer and he did something very uncharacteristic of him; he picked up the spoonful of soup and brought it towards Harry's mouth.

"It's alright, Harry, don't worry I'll feed you." Tom soothed as he was met with wide orbs of shock and fear. As he reassured the teen he allowed a small smile to twist his features. Hesitantly Harry opened his mouth and allowed Tom to feed him.

After he'd eaten half the bowl he groaned unable to eat anymore but he knew he should as he'd probably be left in a dungeon, starving for the rest of his life. As more spoonfuls were given, he stuffed the chicken and vegetables at the side of his mouth until his mouth was full. He knew there wasn't much point as Tom would notice but still he tried it.

"Harry, you can swallow the soup." Tom informed the teen after noticing the size of his mouth.

Harry stared up at Tom getting gradually paler until he looked the epitome of a ghost. Silently he cast a spell getting rid of the food in the teen's mouth before he choked. Harry covered his head with his hands and curled up as small as he could. Tom sighed to himself, Harry was most definitely broken and it would take him a while to trust him but he was prepared to wait. If there was one thing Tom was looking forward to after Harry healed it was inflicting some pain on Dumbledore and the Dursley's.

Meanwhile, Severus crouched behind the slightly ajar door not knowing what to think. He'd always considered Harry a pampered prince but what he had seen over the past week proved otherwise. After reading through the list of injuries and noticing the severity of Harry's mental state, he felt more than a little guilty. He'd failed Lily on a drastic scale. He, himself had dealt with abuse at the hands of his own father with Hogwarts being the only place he called home. He should have been the one to notice something wasn't right, considering his childhood was similar to Harry's. Mentally Severus cursed himself, he had been so blinded by his hatred for James Potter, that he didn't see his son as Harry but just a miniature version of his father. Due to his hatred of James he didn't carry out Lily's wish, what he promised her he would do. How he hated himself for that now.

Severus mulled it all over for a few moments before coming to a decision. He was going to try make it up to Lily by playing a role in her son's life. He knew it would be a big decision to make but he was prepared to do his best. He couldn't bear to see Harry suffer any longer and disappoint lily again. For the sake of his best friend he was prepared to put the past behind him and hopefully play an important figure in Harry's life.

Silently Severus entered the room coming to a stop by the door. Almost instantly Harry looked towards him and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Hello Harry." Severus offered lamely.


	4. Nightmare And Rule Setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated character. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Enjoy!

Tom was about to get into bed when a scream coming from Harry's room broke the silence. Grabbing his wand off his bedside table he bolted into the teen's room. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Harry was thrashing in the bed, arms and legs flailing madly.

"Wake up dear, wake up it's just a bad dream." Tom soothed as he perched on the edge of the bed.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and was met with warm black eyes gazing at him from the side of the bed. All of a sudden the memory came back to him of his uncle punching and kicking him and he must've screamed disturbing Tom. Harry mentally cursed himself he'd be sent back to his relatives now without a doubt.

Harry curled up and moved to the far end of the bed away from Tom, bringing his hands up to guard his head. "I-im s-sorry sir I didn't m-mean to w-wake you up." he murmured mostly into his arms. Tom reached out and lifted the teen cradling him against his chest. "it's alright, my dear no need to apologize, it was all just a bad dream, you can go back to sleep, i'm here."

Too tired to fight against the embrace, Harry buried his head in the crook of Tom's shoulder and soon enough sleep welcomed him.

Slowly Tom placed the teen carefully on the bed and tucked him in before placing a surprising kiss on his temple. "I'll be here for you. Always." He whispered into Harry's ear.

In the morning Harry awoke at half five, early enough to do his chores and make breakfast. He wanted to keep the day as punishment free as he could. His physical injuries including his eyesight had healed and he most certainly didn't want anymore. Throwing on his clothes he crept down the stairs hoping to get everything done before Tom woke. Luckily enough he found the kitchen without much hassle and began searching around for the cutlery as quietly as he could manage using only the small light on the ceiling for lighting.

Not knowing what Tom liked he decided to make sausages, pudding, pancakes eggs and rashers to be on the safe side. He knew it was too much for breakfast alone but he just wanted to keep Tom happy.

After cleaning the floor and table he was just about to hand out the breakfast when he heard the stairs creaking. Somebody was coming. Fear tore away at his already pounding heart. He had failed yet again and would pay for it now.

"Harry what are you doing up this-." Tom's voice trailed off as he noticed Harry's pale face and his trembling hand as it shook so much it looked like the pan was going to end up on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"I-i'm s-sorry m'Lord, I-I t-tried to finish on time. I swear. Please p-please don't hurt me. I'll do better next time." Harry stuttered trying to reason with Tom but he knew he'd be punished or worse crucioed.

Moving over to the teen, Tom reached out and took the pan from his slightly outstretched hand and placed it on the hob. Immediately Harry ducked and crouched down underneath the table by the far wall. He knew his punishment was going to worsen now but he couldn't help himself from moving out of the way.

"Harry my dear please come out. I'm not going to hurt you and that's a promise." Tom sat on the stool by the counter waiting patiently for the teen to come out. Ten minutes later Harry crawled out, almost reluctantly, and stood moving closer to Tom knowing his punishment would only be worse if he didn't.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders,he led him over to the six seated veneer table adorning the centre of the room and sat down.

"Merlin this is delicious, well done my dear." Tom spoke after a few forkfuls of breakfast. Harry's eyes widened, no-one had ever said anything about his cooking before. "Thank you." He murmured shyly.

They continued eating in comfortable silence until they were both nearly finished and Tom broke the silence. "Harry my dear why did you make breakfast and do the cleaning?" After a few moments hesitation the teen responded. "I have to sir- to earn my… keep." Harry picked at his sausage hoping more than anything Tom wouldn't hit him.

"My dear there is no need for you to earn your keep, the house elves here do all the work and keep my manor in order. You'll stay here no matter what happens." And with that he placed a kiss on the teen's matted hair.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of my manor and show you your new bedroom harry?" Tom asked as he gestured for the house elf to start clearing away the plates.

"But sir- I already- the bedroom- it's perfect."

After unjumbling Harry's messed up sentence Tom spoke. "The bedroom you spent the last week in is a spare room. Severus prepared a room for you. It's across from mine should you need me." As If on cue Severus entered. "I decorated it for you, but if you don't like it, I will change it for you." Harry stared at Severus for a few moments 'why is he being nice to me, is this a trick?' Harry thought to himself.

As if reading Harry's mind Tom answered. "I assure you harry Severus is speaking only the truth, I've seen your room, it looks lovely."

Behind Harry's back Severus' face morphed back into its usual snarl and he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a firm look from Tom and he quickly closed his mouth.

Tom and Severus stood on either side of Harry and gave him a tour of the whole manor. Wide emerald orbs observed his surroundings. The manor looked very much like a palace, far bigger than he'd ever seen or could expect to live in.

Stopping outside Harry's bedroom Tom placed his hand on the handle then looked at Harry smiling. "This is your room my dear, all yours. As Severus has said at breakfast If you don't like the way it's decorated he'll change it."

Harry nodded still not fully believing that he'd get his own decorated room. He was so used to his bedroom being the cupboard under the stairs, he wasn't sure how to react now having a room of his own. Tom and Severus were being so nice to him, he simply didn't know how he'd ever repay them for everything but he'd certainly try.

Grinning Tom opened the door and ushered Harry inside. The teen's jaw dropped. The room was simply magnificent with Quidditch posters on a Gryffindor and Slytherin wallpaper, a Gryffindor duvet cover and a wardrobe for Harry to put away his stuff.

"Do you like your room Harry? Do you want us to change it?" Tom asked as the raven haired teen barrelled into himself and Severus embracing them both in a tight hug. Regaining his composure, Tom placed a kiss on the the teen's head as Severus hugged him back.

"it's perfect, thank you. Is the bed and wardrobe for me?" Disbelief coated his every word.

"Yes my dear everything in the room is yours." He tightened his grip on Harry before pulling away. Harry stepped back shocked that he'd hugged Tom and Severus of his own accord but he couldn't deny it he quite liked it.

"Now Harry we'll will leave you now so you can unpack your stuff which Severus left behind your bed. If you need us just call us ok?"

With a nod they left leaving Harry in the company of his owl.

As Harry hung his clothes up his mind began racing what if he somehow managed to annoy Tom would he change his mind and send his back to his relatives. He liked it with Tom and most certainly didn't want to leave. He'd just have to do everything he was told and try not get on their nerves.

Placing Hedwig's cage on his desk at the side of the room, he sat down on the edge of his bed and watched his owl sleeping. Ten minutes later a soft knocking sounded on the door and Tom entered. "I see you've finished unpacking" with a nod from harry he continued, "I'll leave you now to your own devices. I'll see you in the dining room at seven for dinner." He turned and was just about to leave when Harry spoke.

"Sir is it ok- I mean can I go read in the library.. I promise I'll clean up after me?" He stepped back towards the wall knowing what was coming and he'd made it worse by asking. What was he thinking, he had everything he could possibly ever want. Tom's next few words surprised Harry.

"Of course you can my dear, don't worry about cleaning up just make sure you put the books back in the right place on the shelf." The terrified look on the teen's face almost broke his heart but he didn't show it.

"Thank you, sir." And with that he headed off in the direction of the library before Tom could change his mind.

In the library he scanned the many shelves lining the walls, pulling out books which caught his eye, careful to remember the exact location.

Satisfied with the books in his hand he grabbed a cushion from the side and sprawled out leaning against another cushion. Harry flicked through the books on wandless magic getting lost in its contents. It was something he'd love to learn which would come in very handy but he didn't want to ask. They would only think of him as ungrateful and may not want to keep him anymore or so Harry thought.

After cleaning up his mess he entered the dining room and sat down, Tom at the head, Harry to his right and Severus to his left. Harry stared at the amount of food on the table. It looked almost like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Carefully he scooped small helpings onto his plate unsure of how much he was allowed to eat and picked up his fork.

"That's not enough food to feed a growing teen your age." Tom pointed out and piled more food on Harry's plate. "Start eating, dear." And with that Harry started eating casting glances at Tom and Severus as he did so.

As Harry put down his fork Tom spoke. "Now Harry there are certain rules that you will be expected to abide by just so you're sure of yourself ok?" The raven haired teen nodded in response, he was used to rules there was many with his relatives and he knew what happened if he broke one. He'd be beaten. He shivered at the very thought of it, it seemed like ages ago now even though it was less than two weeks ago.

"I hope to get you eating three meals a day, or four small, whatever you can manage so you maintain a healthy weight. Also please try not provoke my Death Eaters,they are not the calmest of people. Lastly always tell the truth and don't go exploring outside the manor without either myself or Severus with you for your own safety. Is that understood Harry?"

"Yes sir. W-what happens if I b-break a rule?" Harry tightened his grip on his mug terrified of what Tom would say.

"I assure you Harry, you will not be beaten or punished like those relatives did to you. We will merely tell you verbally alright?"Harry nodded and placed his now empty mug back on the table.

Returning back to his room Harry flopped onto his bed with the moving photo of his parents. He stared at the photo for a few minutes and couldn't stop the tears which rolled down his cheeks. Wiping the tears away and drying his face he pushed the photo under his pillow just in time for at that moment Tom entered.

"Hello Harry." He spoke and moved slowly into the room.

"Hullo." he murmured as Tom came to a stop by his bedside.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, my dear?"

"No no I'm fine sorry for keeping you up." Harry pushed the duvet back and crossed his legs.

"It's fine, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Tom let a smile spread across his features and plopped down on the floor facing harry as the teen replied hesitantly. "Um ok."

With a grin Tom began. "Once upon a time there was an evil queen who lived in a castle beyond the woods. She spent her days presiding over her large but poor kingdom with an iron fist, and admiring her own beauty in the mirror. Her name was." Tom paused dramatic effect and Harry moved over to the edge of his bed in intrigue. As the teen tilted his head like a confused kitten Tom revealed, "Her name was…. Snow White." Tom got surprisingly fascinated with his own story and waved his hands around animatedly as Harry watched in amazement.

"Did you like my little story?" Tom stood up and stretched out his legs.

Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes it was amazing."

Tom grinned and planted a kiss on Harry's forehead "We'll do it again sometime, I have to say I quite enjoyed it myself.”


	5. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Read and review.

Tom couldn't help himself from staring at Harry's torn and stained shirt gaping open at the centre as he finished his breakfast. "How long have you had those clothes for Harry?"

"They used to be my cousins sir, I was given them bout two years ago. You see they thought that even these were much too good for me." Harry's eyes snapped up from where he watched Severus reading the newspaper.

Anger bubbled up inside Tom, soon enough, he'd have those filthy muggles dead and he'd thoroughly enjoy it. A mischievous grin spread across his face at that thought." You will not be wearing any of those filthy rags anymore. Either myself or Severus will take you out shopping to buy a new set today." The teen's eyes widened, he was thoroughly enjoying living with Tom and Severus. They were simply the best.

"I'll take you to Diagon Alley as soon as you're ready. There's no way we can leave you in those, they look like something you'd find in the rubbish bin." Severus spoke folding away his newspaper.

"Thank you Severus, I'll see you both when you get back then."

A few minutes later Severus and Harry appeared in Diagon Alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Adjusting his hand so it rested on Harry's upper back, ignoring his momentary flinch, they headed towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

Ushering Harry inside, he followed suit and lead him over to the clothing racks. "You can choose as many clothes as you want, Harry. The prices don't matter, I'll get you them regardless."

He searched through the racks looking out of the corner of his eye as Harry did the same albeit anxiously. He pulled out a few robes and held them up allowing Harry to choose. Shopping was one thing he'd never done before with a teen but this he enjoyed, it was his attempt to try build a relationship with Harry, one they never had. So far he seemed to be doing considerably well having not slipped into his old ways of belittling Harry and he hoped to keep it that way. Like a heart wrenching stab to the chest he was reminded of his teenage years spent shopping with Lily and was determined not to let her down again. He couldn't. he knew Lily only too well and she wasn't the type to forgive easily.

"Are you happy with those?" Severus asked as they neared the friendly witch sitting behind the till.

"Yes, thank you so much sir." Harry eyed the clothes blanketing his arms in amazement.

"My pleasure, Harry." Severus ruffled the teen's hair and embraced him in a hug, much to his amazement Harry didn't flinch or stiffen, which was a big improvement.

After entering a number of shops Harry and Severus found themselves in Flourish and Blotts crouched down searching through the bookshelves on spellcraft and Dark Magic. All of a sudden, Harry was almost knocked over as Dumbledore walked straight into him.

"Ah Harry m'boy," his blue eyes glistened as he composed himself and looked around spotting Severus, "thank you for finding him Severus."

Said man moved closer to Harry as if for protection. "No, he may as well stay with me Albus." wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulder, he gave a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

After a moments consideration Dumbledore nodded. "Alright Severus." And with that he apparated away leaving Harry confused and Severus fearing for the teen's safety.

Pushing their encounter with Dumbledore to the back of his mind they continued through Diagon Alley buying a few items as they went.

"Are you hungry, Harry? Severus inquired as he stopped outside a fancy Chinese restaurant at the edge of the street. As if in response Harry's stomach growled and he replied. "No thank you, I'm fine sir."

Ignoring his verbal response he headed inside with Harry following hesitantly behind him.

"Here is your table over here." The waiter instructed beaming at Harry and Severus in turn and lead them over to a table in the far corner. Harry slid into the seat by the wall and took the menu Severus handed him. After staring at the menu blankly for five minutes he gave up and placed it back on the table.

"is there anything there you'd like?" severus asked placing his menu atop Harry's.

"No sir, I've no idea what to choose."

After a few minutes spent discussing Severus and harry decided on a selection of dishes.

The waiter returned placing a bowl of prawn crackers down on the table and collected the menus as she did so.

"Can I get beef satay, fried rice, chicken szechuan, chicken balls and chips please."

"Of course sir, any drinks with that?

"Butterbeer and Sherry please."

Harry and Severus munched on the prawn crackers as they waited for their food to arrive which didn't take long.

After Severus split each of the dishes in half and poured half onto each plate, Harry nibbled on a chicken ball and couldn't keep from worrying how he was going to pay for the meal with all his money being in Gringotts. He'd been told he didn't need to earn his keep but he doubted that applied outside of the manor.

"What is it Harry, are you alright?" Severus put his fork down giving Harry his full attention after noticing the sudden change in the teen. He was met with an incomprehensible mumble and Harry's gaze moved to the floor.

"It's alright, dear, take your time."

After a few minutes of silence Harry whispered. "I-I can't pay for the meal sir-my money is in Gringotts, I'm sorry, but I can take some out and repay-" Severus cut Harry's rambling short. "it's alright, Harry, I don't expect you to pay for a meal I treated us to-or any meal for that matter. I'll pay for it."

With Harry looking visibly calmer they finished off their meal and left the restaurant together with Severus carrying the shopping bags.

Arriving back at the manor Severus met Tom in his private quarters while Harry unpacked his new clothes.

"How did it go you were gone quite a while?" Tom questioned noticed how uncomfortable Severus looked.

"It's Dumbledore m'lord, he seemed very happy when I told him Harry was staying with me." When Tom nodded he continued. "He wants Harry to have a terrible life and he definitely has a plan of some sort and I feel it's suspicious."

Wanting nothing more than to blast Dumbledore's body into a million pieces, he forced himself to remain somewhat sane. "We'll have to kill him then before he has time to enact any of his plans into action. I'll need yourself and Lucius to keep close eye on him and notify me."

"Yes m'lord." Severus disappeared leaving Tom alone to strengthen up the wards surrounding his manor.

After developing his plans to kill Dumbledore and the Dursley's he headed up to Harry's room. Sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed he beckoned him over. "Come sit next to me Harry, I'd like to talk to you," Seeing his worried look he added, "You're not in trouble, I promise."

At this harry threaded over towards Tom and sat down next to him on the spot he'd patted just a moment before.

"Your clothes are lovely, they fit you well."

Looking down at what he'd changed into Harry spoke. "Thank you. I really like them."

Tom wrapped Harry in a hug before pulling away so as not to terrify him anymore.

"Um sorry for asking Tom but can I write a letter to Hermione, my best friend please? I won't mention anything about here."

Tom smiled, it was the first time Harry had referred to him by his name which he was happy about. Whether Harry did it intentionally or not he didn't know.

"Of course you can dear, you can ask her over here and Severus will collect her from Diagon Alley. But she must swear never to tell anybody about this, it's too dangerous."

Summoning some parchment and a quill Harry penned a letter to Hermione which included Tom's order and tied it to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Deliver this straight to Hermione please and don't stop for anyone else." With a hoot Hedwig took off through the open window and Harry watched as she disappeared from view before returning to Tom's side.

"Now Harry I've been thinking you could do with some tuition in the likes of charms, potions and defence in the afternoons, how does that sound?"

Harry's features twisted into a wide smile. "Extra classes for me?" He asked disbelief coating his words.

"Yes dear for you. Myself and Severus will teach you. Would you like to practice now?" Tom stood up and took his wand out from his sleeve.

"Yes please. Thank you sir." Harry grabbed his wand off his locker and followed Tom down the seemingly never ending corridor.

"We'll begin with a duel just so I can gauge where you're at and then we can work from there. You can throw the first spell."

Countless spells were thrown at each other until Tom won which didn't take very long. Harry knew from the beginning he wouldn't win against the Dark Lord but still he enjoyed the challenge and looked forward to learning more spells.

Harry was far more advanced than anybody his age and would learn quick enough then they'd duel again. "Well done Harry you did well with those counter spells. We'll continue tomorrow with some more spells but first I'll need to give you the book so you can read up on them."

Harry left Tom's room with the book held securely between his arm and side and made to turn right only to be stopped by Severus looking somewhat excited about something.

"Are you tired, Harry?"

"No sir, no I'm not tired." He stared curiously at Severus wondering where the conversation was going to go.

"Grand, well i'm feeling very competitive right now and I was wondering if you wanted to play Wizard's Chess with me?"

"Yes sir, I'll play." It wasn't like Severus to play any game but Harry wasn't going to waste another minute pondering his thought and they headed off towards the dining room.

Harry choosing the colour white moved one of his pawns up two squares and watched as Severus moved one of his. He thoroughly enjoyed chess and played it all the time with Ron while they were at Hogwarts. On and on the game continued with both of them laughing whenever their opponent lost a piece. Harry, suddenly spotting a way to win the game moved his bishop diagonally three spaces, grinning as he did so.

"Checkmate." Harry threw his arms in the air and giggled hysterically earning a glare from a defeated Severus.

"Damn you, Potter.”


	6. Dueling And Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters. Please leave a review.

Falling into his dueling position, Harry prepared himself for every spell and curse Tom could possibly throw at him. He couldn't possibly let Tom beat him again. Without a warning the duel began with Tom throwing the first spell 'immobilus' to which Harry blocked.

Ducking, dodging and even successfully blocking a few of Tom's spells, Harry gritted his teeth. He needed to think outside the box if he wanted to beat Tom. Dark Lords didn't crumple in defeat like packaging cardboard with good reason. But he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was tired Goddammit. Seeing Tom raise his arm, a lightning quick idea shot to his brain and he yelled "Avis" and the resulting flock of birds shot from his wand and crowded Tom, pecking his hair and batting hands.

When he finally managed to rid himself of the last of them, Harry was beside himself with laughter, until he thought- 'what if Tom was mad at him for that-' but his worries were unfounded at the bright grin lighting up Tom's face as the man bounded over, looking slightly worse for wear but sporting a delighted white-toothed grin that made Harry blush.

He picked Harry up and swung him round gently before setting him down on his feet softly and pecking his forehead. "Simply brilliant dear simply genius. Bah so innovative." Harry blushed darker at the lopsided grin on Tom's face.

Harry had gotten so much more comfortable over the past two and a half weeks and seemed to trust Tom and Severus more, much to their delight.

"i think it's safe to say you won that duel. Well done. With such a big improvement made, you will no longer need any extra tuition classes but I will ensure you keep up that high standard."

Excitement bubbled up inside Harry, he had beaten the Dark Lord and he couldn't be much happier.

"Well dear, Severus will be returning with your friend soon so perhaps you should go get ready."

With a nod Harry skidded from the room and tore down the corridor, the door banging shut behind him as he did so.

Smirking, Tom rubbed lint off his robes and left heading downstairs to welcome Hermione when she arrived. He'd make a good impression on Hermione and make sure she knows he's not the same person he used to be. Well mostly.

Harry flicked through the leather bound tome before him; eyes scanning the multitude of spells and potions. He found himself wondering if Severus would teach him to brew and if Tom would teach him some of the more difficult spells. He was broken from his train of thoughts by a shrill shriek.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, you're actually reading! I can't believe it. It only took four years." Her shock became exasperation and a small teasing grin overcame her features.

"Bit out of your grasp isn't it, H-Potter? " Severus snarled, or rather tried to; the comment lacked its usual bite. Harry flashed a cheeky grin at the dark haired professor. "Takes one to know one, Sev."

Hermione was completely and utterly confused. It hadn't even been three weeks. It was like she was looking at two different people. Giving up, Severus gave an exasperated sigh and lingered at the corner of the room. Without barely a sidewards glance at Severus, Harry left, arm linked with Hermione.

Staring after them Severus spoke, "Well, you're welcome." With a swift backwards move of his hand, he waved gleefully at Severus who muttered,"ungrateful little brat."

Closing his bedroom door behind him, Harry plonked down on his bed along with Hermione who looked ready to blow Harry's ears off with one of her speeches which happened way too often.

"Well Harry, spill the beans. Tell me exactly what's happened. One minute you're with your relatives and the next minute you're living with the Dark Lord and-" Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited for harry to respond.

"I amn't too sure either Tom and his Death Eaters just arrived at my relatives and took me away promising me a better life. Well anywhere is better than living there."

Placing her hand on the side of Harry's shoulder, gripping it a little, she looked him straight in the eye. "No Harry, truly how are they treating you. I have to know you're safe. You've been through too much already and I can't let it happen again."

giving Hermione's arm a reassuring squeeze, harry spoke In what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Honestly Hermione, I'm in the best of care. They're treating me well and I love it here. This is my bedroom and I get proper meals every day."

"Alright. Your bedroom is lovely, but you do know who Tom used to be don't you?" she fixed harry with a concerned look before letting her arm fall from his shoulder.

"Of course I do Hermione, don't be stupid I was the one he was after in the first place not you. But you were in danger because of me."

"I know, I know, I just have to be sure. You're my best friend and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were getting hurt again." Hermione clasped Harry's hands in a firm grip on his lap not letting go.

"I always get hurt and always have done, I'm used to it by now. You don't need to worry about me, I can look after myself."

"Yes, I know, Harry. You know what I mean though. Just be careful and I'll always be there for you no matter what. Just owl me and Hedwig will find me." As if in response Hedwig chirped and nuzzled into Harry's neck affectionately.

"Thanks Hedwig. I always knew I could count on you," Harry nestled her fur before she flew off onto his desk. "Thanks Hermione, you're a great friend." Harry quickly changed the subject to chess playing with Severus and they continued chatting till dinner.

"Harry, Hermione, your dinner is ready, i'll see you both in the kitchen." Tom called three hours later.

A few minutes later Harry pushed open the door of the kitchen and watched as Hermione stared open mouthed at the the room.

Harry really was living in a palace, a big improvement from where he used to live and he truly did deserve it. Hermione thought after reflecting on Harry's past and all the injuries he'd ever suffered. When Harry showed her the list she couldn't help herself from getting all protective and mother like embracing him in an almost suffocating hug. To anyone who knew Hermione well, she was always in mother mode and always kept her best friends safe. No matter what. Mother Mode was second nature to her.

Sitting down at the table- Tom at the head, Severus to his left, Harry to his right and Hermione beside Harry, they tucked into their roast chicken.

After a quiet chat amongst them, Severus burst out before he could stop himself, forgetting Hermione was there.

"I hope you're ready for this evening, harry because we're going to be inflicting dome payback on those relatives of yours." Harry stared from Tom to Severus, confusement coating his features while Tom looked ready to behead the potions master.

"Severus, I have already discussed this with you and now is most definitely not an appropriate time for it." Tom glared daggers at Severus who quietly muttered an apology.

"Forget what I just said, we'll leave that for another day." looking like a defeated hero, Severus sunk back into his chair slightly hoping to be forgotten about but that wouldn't be possible with Hermione at the table.

"No, no you are not leaving it, tell me about it now. I want to know." Hermione pushed for Severus to elaborate with an almost demanding quality to her tone.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, and it doesn't concern you so stay out of it." Severus snarled and glared at Hermione who wasn't taking any of his glares. She was well used to them by now and wasn't going to let him intimidate her now.

"Yes, I know It probably does not concern me, but it is because of me that Harry is still here today. I stopped him from doing many stupid things. For merlin's sake just tell me." Hermione reached into her pocket and went to grab her wand to hex Severus only to have Harry grab her hand putting a stop to it.

Reluctantly Severus elaborated a little bit. "well harry after the way those relatives treated you myself and Tom feel they need to pay for what they did to you. What they did was not right under any circumstances. And I'm not talking money wise." Severus looked towards Tom as If for help.

"I think I already know that, Snape. Since when did anything ever concern money with you? In fact it never did and I'm pretty sure I know what way you're inclining towards now, Severus."

Cutting Severus and Hermione off before they hexed each other, Tom calmly spoke. "like Severus has already said I feel we should, but it is entirely your choice considering you were the one living there. Would you like to, harry? Myself and Severus will come with you, of course."

Harry considered it for a few moments while Tom did his best to calm and reassure Hermione but failed miserably.

"Um alright-" But before he could continue he was cut off by one of Hermione's lectures.

"Tom how could you do this. It's not right to do anything of that kind to another human being. I thought you had changed, but now I don't think so. Look, do whatever you want I'm going home." Hermione made to get up only to be pulled back into her seat by harry.

"Stay here Hermione and Severus will drop you home after. Alright?"

"Fine I'll stay but I'm not watching any of what you are going to do. I don't care what you say. It's not happening."

"Yes of course I don't expect you to. Sure I've got a lot of books you can bury your head in." And with that Tom got up and ushered for Hermione to follow him.

After sending a glare in Tom's direction, Hermione hastily followed him towards the library. "fine. Your books better be interesting though."

"Of course they're interesting, Hermione. When am I ever boring?" Tom giggled and watched Hermione's reaction.

"Not boring, you're just sadistic."

"Yes I know I am, sure sadistic is my middle name."

"Damn you, I'm going to murder you if you don't stop." Hermione snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"sure you will, I'd like to see you try and I'll congratulate you on attempting to take on the Dark Lord."

Tom led Hermione into the library and watched as her eyes lit up and she forgot all about her little encounter with Tom. "well here we are, read whatever you want and put everything away after you. I'll see you later." With a nod, Hermione disappeared among the shelves, lost in the world of books. Her world.

"Well, Harry I'll show you to your relatives. They're not where you think they are though." Tom spoke and led the way, both Severus and harry following behind.

Letting the door of the dungeons bang closed behind them, they stood in front of the Dursley's who were all chained to wall by lucius who had captured them the night before.

Harry stared at each of his relatives in turn who wore their usual hatred for him.

"I'm ready." and with that he stepped closer to his uncle, wand at the ready.


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry inflicts some much needed payback on his relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters.
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of torture. 
> 
> Enjoy! Read and review.

Standing in front of his relatives, images of how they'd treated him for the last seventeen years spent in their company flashed through his mind. Grinning sadistically, Harry moved in front of his uncle, the man who caused him so much pain so long. one of the main culprits for the injuries he'd suffered. With a flick of his wrist, the tendons in his uncle's feet tore and he let out a blood curdling scream, much to Harry's enjoyment and no small amount of vindictiveness. 

Tom watched in amazement, Harry seemed to be a pretty good torturer. He had to admit harry was young but in his eyes he was a young man and had grown up considerably. It looked to him as if Harry had become a different person almost, and could only imagine what that night would bring. 

Vernon squirmed and squealed and made to claw at his ankles only to have a flick of Harry's wand crunch them against the wall eliciting yet another scream. Harry turned to where Petunia hung limply begging him to stop. And stop he wouldn't. With a grin he answered. "Stop. I don't think so, I'm enjoying this too much."

After turning his attention back to his uncle he asked. "Not so much fun being on the receiving end is it, Uncle?" When he didn't get any response just a weak murmur, Harry continued.

"Crucio." Harry watched in amusement as Vernon began writhing and howling. While keeping the spell in place, he let Vernon fall from the ceiling and squirm on the floor.

Moving onto his aunt and cousin he cast the Crucio curse and grinned mischievously as they howled. After a few moments, released them from the ceiling and as expected they reacted much the same as Vernon did.

"Accio nails." more screams followed and they proceeded to stare at their now raw bleeding fingers. With the pleading cries filling the room harry continued to cast spells and curses on them much to Tom's enjoyment who sat watching from the corner. He had to admit, Harry seemed to be a pretty good torturer much like himself. Even though harry was young, he viewed him as a young man who had grown up considerably.

"Accio liver and intestines." Harry cackled as Petunia and Dudley clumsily clutched their stomachs before their arms hung limp by their sides.

Leaving them to scream and howl in their own blood mess, Harry cast the imperius curse on his uncle making him attack his wife and son.

Tom couldn't have been any prouder of Harry, it was something he'd do himself. He realized he and harry were very similar in the way they carried out tortures and he looked forward to his future with the young man. He laughed at the thought of torturing peasants with Harry by his side.

After watching Vernon attack them for a few minutes, Harry stepped back and admired his handy work, releasing the spell he had held on Vernon.

On his knees Vernon crouched over his now barely recognizable wife pelting down punches just like he used to do to harry. All of a sudden it dawned on him who it was and he was horrified. He'd attacked his wife and left her in a pool of her own blood, her arms and legs bent at wrong angles. Placing his hand cautiously atop her shoulder he whispered. "I'm really sorry for what I've done to you, I thought you were the worthless brat. Please forgive me, you know I love you. Please."

turning his attention to her chest her chest, he waited to see it rise and fall but when there was no movement, he checked her pulse. "No pulse. She's dead, I've killed her-" He continued to Mutter incoherently into her ear, with Harry watching from the side enjoying the sight.

After what seemed like ages, Vernon finally moved over to where Dudley lay soaked in his own blood, his leg badly damaged, barely connected to his torso.

Checking his pulse, he realized he'd killed his son as well. Clearly devastated he muttered incoherently yet again.

When it got too boring for Harry to watch he cast the Crucio curse once again and watched as Vernon fell backwards, his screams echoing around the dungeon. Snapping all the bones in his body, Harry watched in glee as he now lay unmoving on the cold permeated concrete.

After letting Vernon suffer for a bit, Harry cast the killing curse and watched as the air left his lungs and his screams died away. With one last look at what remained of his relatives, he turned towards Tom and Severus.

"Nicely done Harry, Lucius will dispose of their bodies." Wrapping his arm around the teens shoulders he led the way to the sitting room.

"Thank you Tom for letting me inflict some pain on my relatives…. I quite enjoyed it." He added meekly.

"My pleasure, my dear."

Sitting down on the couches, Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's back. "You alright?" With a reassuring smile he replied. "yeah I'm fine."

"Alright. If you say so."

"Well Hermione, did you find any of my books interesting?" Tom questioned, getting a look from harry as if to say 'are you stupid you don't ask her that question.'

"Oh yes there were loads of interesting books, some of which I've never seen before and I really enjoyed reading them. I also learned some new things which I'm sure will come in very handy. Did you know-" zoning out, Harry proceeded to play with a loose thread on his robes with Hermione's hand still on his shoulder.

After what felt like ages Hermione trailed off much to Tom's satisfaction. He must confess she could blow anybody's ears off with her rants alone. He'd only half listened to her, nodding occasionally although he doubted she'd have even noticed if he didn't.

At the corner of the room Severus sat flicking some parchment from Hogwarts, occasionally watching as Hermione and harry played a game Exploding Snap. He couldn't help but notice something seemed a bit off with Harry, but he couldn't tell which.

Brushing the thought to the back of his mind, he looked up to see Harry swipe the cards and shout "I win."

Retreating to Tom's quarters Severus sat down opposite Tom discussing what lay ahead of them especially with Dumbledore at stake with Hermione being at the manor. For precautionary reasons he added Wards around Hermione's parents house to protect them from any unwanted activity and away from Dumbledore's prying eyes.

"Hello, looks like you're enjoying yourselves there."

With a nod Hermione and Harry looked up at Tom, who'd just sat down opposite them.

"Hermione, would you like to spend a few days here with us, we've got a room opposite Harry's where you can sleep, If you wish," As an afterthought he added. "Severus will let your parents know as it's too risky to owl them."

"I'd love to stay for a few days, thanks." With a slight smile and nod in Hermione's direction, he spoke "Well I think that's it for today, I'll see you both in the morning at breakfast." And with that he swept from the room.

With a hug, he bade goodnight to Hermione and Hedwig and slid into bed. Closing his eyes he couldn't stop his mind from wandering and images to flash through his mind. Each one that he saw, left a dent in his mind almost like they were wearing away at something.

Doing his best to ignore the images, which were as clear as ever, he tried to focus on the sound of Hedwig snoring at the side of the room. Usually it was what settled him at night, but not tonight. With every attempt he got more and more unsettled.

Turning over with a loud sigh, he fell into a fitful sleep only to be awoken a little while later to the sound of screaming.

Opening his eyes he realized the sound had come from his own mouth.


End file.
